


Heart and Soul

by wolftea



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftea/pseuds/wolftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm slowly moving all my fics from 2013 fanfiction.net onto ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

Valkyrie felt her stomach drop as Skulduggery walked into the hospital room. Her heart began to beat so loudly she was sure everyone could hear.

She felt Ghastly's hand on the small of her back as she swallowed hard.

Skulduggery looked in their direction and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

He walked over to her. Valkyrie's mouth went dry. Surely her knees would give way soon.

She watched him tap the symbols on his collarbone, activating his facade. Dark blonde hair spread out across his skull. His skin, although quite pale, was still waxy and his green eyes pierced hers. Skulduggery's mouth was set in a straight line as he reached her, his eyes cold and distant.

Although he was looking at Valkyrie, he spoke to Ghastly.

"Is it dead?"

"We went to Nye's laboratory but there was no sign of it. I'm sorry Skulduggery but we can't find it."

"Are you still looking?" He was still staring at Valkyrie and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't.

"Of course we are. Skulduggery we're on your side. We'll find it."

Skulduggery nodded and finally tore his gaze from Valkyrie. She looked straight down at her feet, trying to control her heart rate.

"I'd like to have some time with my partner please."

Valkyrie's head snapped up, all thoughts of control leaving her.

"Alright, but not long, she needs to rest."

Ghastly looked at her. Valkyrie knew what he was seeing. Her cheek bones protruded from her skin, her eyes had lost their spark. She was frail, pale and ill-looking. Six months with the 'good doctor' Nye could do that to a person.

Ghastly left, and shut the door quietly. She sat back down on the bed, out of breath from standing too long.

Skulduggery remained standing, staring at her impassively. She glanced at him, but saw no emotion on his face so looked back at the floor. Valkyrie had spent the last six months thinking what she would say when she saw Skulduggery again. What she would tell him, what she would admit. God knows she'd missed him the most; more than her parents and her baby sister. It was then she realised that her feelings for Skulduggery had definitely... Shifted. Something had changed.

She'd fallen in love with him.

In essence, that's what had saved her life.

The love she felt for him protected her soul from Nye. It was as if Skulduggery owned her soul. He simply couldn't get past its protective barrier. That's not to say he hadn't tried.

Valkyrie idly wondered how long it would take her to build up her strength and muscle again, and how bad the nightmares would be when she felt the bed move and saw Skulduggery sitting next to her.

She couldn't even open her mouth to say hi. She was pretty sure she was going to start crying. Typical. Six months of torture, she'd shed not a tear. Thirty seconds in Skulduggery's company and she was a leaking tap.

"Valkyrie..." He whispered.

The sob that escaped Valkyrie's lips was harsh and involuntary, and her hand flew to her mouth. Her body shook.

Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair.

"Shhh I'm here. It's okay, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He mumbled.

Valkyrie sobbed harder, curling up and burying her head in his bony shoulder. Skulduggery's arms encircled her waist and he leant back against the pillow, lying down and taking her with him.

"I've missed you; I've missed you so much." Valkyrie half sobbed, half choked out.

Skulduggery rested his forehead on hers, his eyes closed.

"You've no idea how much I've missed you too."

Valkyrie's heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage she was sure Skulduggery could feel it too. She closed her eyes. She might as well tell him. If he left her, at least she would be able to say goodbye this time. Maybe that would make his absence more bearable.

"I love you."

She kept her eyes tightly shut.

She felt Skulduggery's hands tense around her waist.

She expected this.

He heard him draw a shaky breath and felt him take his head away from hers.

She expected this.

He cupped her face with one hand.

She frowned. What was he doing? Just as she was about to open her eyes she felt his lips on hers.

She did not expect this.

The kiss was short, but it left them both breathless.

"I love you, too."


End file.
